doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
Second Doctor
The second Doctor was the first regeneration of the Time Lord known as the Doctor. Capture and exile Following the end of the War Lord's trial, the Doctor was charged by the Malfeasance Tribunal with having repeatedly broken their most important law of non-interference in the affairs of other planets. Having accepted his plea that there is evil in the universe that must be fought, they also noted his particular interest in Earth and the special knowledge of its problems that he had acquired on his frequent visits. The tribunal chose, in view of the extenuating circumstances, to impose a lenient sentence: banishment to Earth, where he would continue to defend the vulnerable planet. While awaiting the trial's result, Jamie McCrimmon and Zoe Heriot were themselves returned to their original places in time and space, both having lost all memories of the Doctor with the exception of each's initial encounter with him. The Doctor would be sent to Earth in the 20th century and remain there for as long as deemed proper, with the ability to operate the TARDIS being taken away from him. As part of his sentence, he was also to have his appearance changed. Following his rejection of all the possible appearances offered to him, the decision was taken for him by the tribunal and he was told that the time for his sentence to be carried out had come. (DW: "The War Games") In an order by the tribunal that was dated 309906, one Type 40 TT capsule - the Doctor's TARDIS - was removed from the register, leaving 304 deregistered and non-operational capsules from the 305 originally registered. (DW: "The Deadly Assassin") The Doctor's third incarnation later gave an account in which he was said to have told the High Council of the Time Lords that they had absolutely no right to put him on trial in the first place; that it was his business if he had chosen to wander around the universe in his own time. He supposedly made a "complete fool" of the prosecuting counsel, ridiculing his every argument and telling the counsel that he had a complete answer to every one of his charges. Having found the Doctor guilty, the Time Lords then changed his appearance and exiled him to Earth. (DW: "Frontier in Space") Appendices Appearances *''Doctor Who: **"The Tenth Planet" **"The Power of the Daleks" **"The Highlanders" **"The Underwater Menace" **"The Moonbase" **"The Macra Terror" **"The Faceless Ones" **"The Evil of the Daleks" **"The Tomb of the Cybermen" **"The Abominable Snowmen" **"The Ice Warriors" **"The Enemy of the World" **"The Web of Fear" **"Fury from the Deep" **"The Wheel in Space" **"The Dominators" **"The Mind Robber" **"The Invasion" **"The Krotons" **"The Seeds of Death" **"The Space Pirates" **"The War Games" **"Day of the Daleks" (archive footage only) **"The Three Doctors" **"The Brain of Morbius" (archive footage only) **"Earthshock" (hologram, archive footage only) **"Mawdryn Undead" (archive footage only) **"The Five Doctors" **"Resurrection of the Daleks" (archive footage only) **"The Two Doctors" **"The Next Doctor" (hologram, archive footage only) **"The Eleventh Hour" (hologram, archive footage only) **"Vincent and the Doctor" (photograph) **"The Lodger" (archive footage only) **"Nightmare in Silver" (archive footage only) **"The Name of the Doctor" **"The Day of the Doctor" **"The Husbands of River Song" (photograph) **"Twice Upon a Time" (archive footage only) *"Shada" (hologram) *The Sarah Jane Adventures: "Death of the Doctor" (archive footage only) *Destiny of the Doctor'': "Shadow of Death" Category:The Doctor